The present invention relates to an operator restraint system for front end loaders, and more particularly, to a passive restraint assembly for securing the operator in his seat during the operation of the loader and for preventing operation of the loader unless the restraint assembly is used.
Front end loaders often include a cab portion having an operator's seat from which the loader is operated and from which the operator can control the various functions of the loader. It is conventional to provide devices such as seat belts and the like for securing an operator in his seat during machine operation. It is desirable that these devices be simple in construction and conveniently located such that the operator will use them when operating the machine.
Thus, the present invention is directed to an operator restraint system for securing the operator in his seat during the operation of the front end loader while making it impractical for the operator to subvert the purpose of using the restraint system.